Adventure mode
The adventure mode (full name "Carmageddon 3: The Dingable Shuckalucken text adventure") is a special mode in Carmageddon TDR 2000 activated through the console. Entering adventure as a command will start it, but only if the cheat mode has been activated with hereComesTrouble. All of the character's actions are controlled by console inputs. Overview The player constantly receives information about their whereabouts as well as other info. They must make their way through a pedestrian-filled environment to reach a goal. This is done by typing where to go and what to do with the stuff around the character. The player starts off controlling the car, but if it takes too much damage, the player will need to walk on foot. Oddly, the car is still with them. The player must choose which direction to go using certain commands. Once the player moves, the console will briefly list certain aspects around them. It may start raining, a pedestrian may appear, etc. If a ped appears, the player is given the chance to kill it or talk to it. The player has an inventory that can hold a multitude of different items, amongst them, corpses. Commands *'n'/'ne'/'e'/'se'/'s'/'sw'/'w'/'nw': Move in the specified compass direction. *'about': Shows copyright text. *'burn': Unknown. *'car': Shows what car you have. *'ding'/'get'/'take' object: Take an object with you. *'drive'/'go' direction: Move in a compass direction (North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest). *'examine' object: Examines an object, either from your inventory or from the floor. *'exit'/'quit': Exits adventure mode and returns to the real console. *'exits': Shows the possible paths to take. *'fps': Shows your running speed. *'give' object to pedestrian: Give something to someone. *'help': It should write some helpful text on the console, but it hasn't been implemented, leaving the player looking at a TODO mark. *'inv': Shows any items you are currently carrying. *'kill'/'runover' pedestrian: Attempt to kill a present pedestrian. *'look' object: Does the same as examine. If the object parameter is not given, it looks around the current area for information and anything unusual. *'move' object: Move a certain object. *'search': Search for something unusual. *'sign' parameter: Unknown. *'speak' pedestrian: Talk to someone. Not writing the pedestrian parameter is like talking to yourself, "a sign of impending insanity". *'status': Shows your location, a description of it, the locations surrounding it, your method of movement, your hitpoints, the current weather, the time of day and your movement speed. *'unding'/'drop' object: Drop an object from your inventory. *'weather': Shows what the current weather is. Walkthrough When the game starts, the player starts the mission "Land of Boronia", according to the console. The player starts in the main road, "made of hard asphalt", "in a Eagle". To the East and Southeast is the sidewalk. To the South, more road. The road is pointless now, so head East. You'll be in the sidewalk. Keep going East and you'll reach the Clearing. Go East yet again to enter the Forest. Go two more blocks to the East and you'll find the Black Knight. He'll tell you that to continue, you must give him 10 corpses. Now you have 2 choices, kill the Black Knight, which is not wise, seeing as he is a powerful foe; or kill 10 people and give them to him. When you're able to go through, you'll find another clearing, and after that, a path. Take the path to the Mansion Entrance or just go the Entrance directly. Now, to the South is the Mansion Hall, however, the door to reach it is too small. You need to run at 50fps at least. Unfortunately, it's not know at this time how to increase the speed. Map This is a simple map of what the general environment in this adventure looks like: Note that this map is drawn according to the current information on the adventure mode. Progress beyond the Mansion Hall isn't drawn because, at the moment, there is no known way to "increase the fps". Text rip A rip of the all the text used in the adventure can be found here. See also *Fly mode *Edit mode *Console *Cheats